User talk:37.188.139.236
Hello there! I see you are having problem with understanding content on this wiki. Let me explain it to you. THIS IS FANON NOT CANON! IF YOU WANT CANON AND EDIT CANON ARTICLES GO TO THE LORD OF THE RING WIKI NOT LOTR FANON WIKI! THIS IS FANFICTION AND THAT ALLOWS EDITORS TO MAKE FANFICTION NOT CANON ARTICLES NECESSARILY! And be sure I know who Melkor/Morgoth is! I am fully aware that in Tolkien's works he is the true and greater Dark Lord and that Sauron is but a servant who becomes the lesser Dark Lord! But this is FANON and on FANON I can write what I want to write as FANON. I expanded Sauron's character making him the true Dark Lord not because it is CANON but to make a FANON article. I want MY SAURON as the SON OF ERU and an EVIL GOD not necessarily as the books portray him. I keep what I want from J.R.R. Tolkien's work and use it for the FANON article if I want to use it. If you have a problem with that then you are probably also against Saruman loyal to Sauron idea that I took from the movies to make the article, contrary to the novels in which he is an independent evil wizard who is allies himself with Sauron so that he can use that alliance to further his own goals and that if he had gained the One Ring he would have tried to supplant Sauron as Dark Lord and rule over Middle-earth. I know this because I READ TOLKIEN'S BOOKS! I READ THE HOBBIT, THE LORD OF THE RINGS, THE SILMARILION, THE CHILDREN OF HURIN AND UNFINISHED TALES! I am a Tolkien fan and I am completely aware of what I am doing! If the editor who made the Alatar a female wizard (which I agree is weird but whatever) wants him to be female, then on THIS FANON wiki it is female! I respect the fact that you are a hardcore-Tolkien fan but still this is a FANON WIKI! Want to respect CANON? Then make your own account and make your OWN WIKI! For a wiki editor who hasn't even got an account you seem a little DEMANDING dont you? I have said what I wanted to say and be certain that I do not want to quarrel over some wiki articles. I want to state my point. And another thing. This is a wiki not a street club where you can write s--t (like how you did on the Sauron talk paeg) or "What the f..ck?" (like you did on the Hodvarz talk page) on a talk page of an article because you do not agree with it! So stop it! I have had enough of it!Alex of Star Wars (talk) 17:13, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry if I was too harsh. If you want a CANON wiki either go to The Lord of the Rings wiki or otherwise you are welcome to my wiki: Middle-earth legendarium Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium